This Hurts Like Hell
by Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: Angel Reyes and an OC. High school sweethearts Angel Reyes and Hazel "Charlie" Cooper ended their relationship over a decade ago, with Charlie leaving town and Angel. Now she's back with a secret past and a wound that hasn't healed.
1. Chapter 1 - 5

**Chapter One **

"Angel Reyes, why am I not surprised to see you sitting in a cell?" I say a smirk on my face

Angel's eyes travel from the ground up, a look of confusion on his face as his eyes land on my name badge

"Charlie?" He asks surprise spreading across his face

"In the flesh" I reply leaning against the wall opposite his cell

"I always assumed you'd be in this cell next to me not wearing the uniform" he says smiling at me

"Yeah well, one of us had to clean up their act" I reply laughing

Angel rolls his eyes as I push off the wall dangling the keys to his cell in my hand

"Breakfast?" I ask opening the cell

"As long as you're paying" He says exiting

"I'm paying but you've got to do me a favour" I reply

Angel turns facing me his eyebrow cocked

"I need you to sneak out the back door because Frankie told me I couldn't release you for a few more hours, apparently, this is your second drunk and disorderly offence this month" I say shrugging

Groaning Angel heads towards the door, I fish my car keys out of my pocket, "it's the red Jeep and no you're not driving" I tell him as I hand him the keys

Checking the hallway is clear I lead Angel out of the holding cells and out the backdoor, heading back inside I grab his belongings bag which had kutte, wallet and phone off my desk, shoving it into my purse.

"Night" I say to Pete the day officer who come in to replace me "see you in a few hours" I smile as walking out the door

Heading out to my car I climb into the driver's side pulling Angels crap out of my purse and shoving my purse next to his legs

"Keys" I say holding my hand out

Angel places them in my palm, his fingers brushing over mine causing butterflies in my stomach

Starting up my car I look at him "Mays?" I ask

"Do I need to justify that with a response?" He asks giving me his trademark smirk

Laughing I pull out of the lot and as Angel throws his Kutte on my backseat

"Don't you have to wear that all the time?" I ask lightly keeping my eyes on the road

"I don't know, do I?" He asks I can feel him watching me intently

"How would I know, I'm not part of an M.C" I retort sneaking a look at him out of the corner of my eye

Snorting Angel tilts his head back into the headrest closing his eyes

"Whatever you say Charlie" he mutters

**Chapter Two**

Pulling into a spot right outside Mays I look over at Angel peacefully asleep and snoring in my passenger seat, leaning over I pinch his nostrils closed counting slowly in my head _'one, two, three'_

Angel jerks awake gasping for breath glaring at me "why do you do that?" He asks swatting my hand away

"I hate the sound of you snoring" I reply taking the keys out of the ignition and climbing out of the car "grab my purse" I tell Angel as he climbs out

Walking into Mays I'm hit with the familiar smell of coffee and bacon, laced with a smell we could never figure out, seeing us enter May slips out from behind the counter wrapping Angel up in a hug, the best she can for her 5 foot nothing frame

Poking his side "When was the last you ate? I will fix you a plate, go sit" she commands him, turning to look at me

"Here I was thinking I was going to have to die before I saw you again Missy" May says warmly wrapping her arms around me "it's good to have you home" smoothing my hair she pushes me towards Angel

"Sit, I will bring you food" she calls out heading back to the kitchen

"Please explain to me how that woman was at least 100 years old when we were in high school and she's still alive and working?" I furiously whisper to Angel as we head to our old booth

"Coco is convinced she's a God and will outlive us all" he says sliding into the booth

Laughing I slide in across from him "That wouldn't surprise me" I say a silence falls between us.

I start to fiddle with the coffee cup in front of me the memory of the last time I was in this diner tugging at my mind

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" Angel asks me softly

"Get of my head Reyes" I reply looking at him "I was just thinking of that"

A waitress comes over pouring us both coffee, knowing that May had sorted out our food already she leaves after she finishes pouring

"Do you remember Senior homecoming?" I ask a smile on my face

Laughing Angel takes a sip of his coffee "Emily's dress still haunts my nightmares" he replies

"So much tulle" I reply laughing

"You know she's married to a Galindo now?" he says putting his cup down his voice growing serious

"Yeah, I know" I reply looking into my cup

"Please tell me you're not still friends with her?" he asks

Sighing I look up seeing annoyance on his face "Yes Angel I am, she's one of my best friends"

"After everything she put Ez through?" he retorts

"Ez didn't help himself in that situation, and their relationship has nothing to do with us" I tell him

May arrives carrying a plate stacked high with her famous chocolate chip pancakes, placing it down in front of me she puts a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast and waffles in front of Angel

"Eat up my babes" she says warmly walking off

"God I've missed these pancakes" I say drowning the stack in syrup

"Do you want a straw? You know you could just drink the syrup it would be less of a waste" Angel says watching me with disgust

Ignoring him I cut the stack into 4 perfect triangles, sticking my fork into the first half I shove it in my mouth savouring the taste of Mays perfect pancakes.

We eat in silence for a little while, the earlier conversation of Emily forgotten for now

"So why are you back in town?" Angel asks me with a mouthful of food

Swallowing my pancakes, I look at him "I know your mamma raised you better than that Reyes, don't talk with your mouthful" I tell him

Rolling his eyes, he swallows the piece of toast in his mouth reaching over and stealing some of my pancakes he repeats the question "So why are you back in town?"

My left hand rubs my shoulder, a subconscious nervous habit I've developed

"I guess you were right, I wasn't cut out for the big city life" I reply dropping my hand when I realise Angel is watching me closely

Swirling the last piece of my pancakes around my plate "I should probably get you back home or to the clubhouse" I tell him grabbing cash out of my purse and leaving it on the table

Angel follows me out to the car in silence "I never meant what I said that day" he says softly as we climb in

"Yeah well that makes one of us" I reply starting the engine

**Chapter Three**

_Angels POV _

Walking into the scrapyard I see Coco, Gilly and Ez sitting at one of the picnic tables making my way over to them I sit down on the table stretching my legs out on the bench.

"Where have you been?" Coco asks me offering me a cigarette

Taking it I light up before replying "I spent the night in a holding cell" taking a deep drag I look at Coco and Ez "Charlie is back in town and she's working at the station"

"Charlie Cooper?" Ez asks as Coco let's put a low whistle

"Yep" I reply taking another drag from the cigarette in my hands

"Whose Charlie?" Gilly asks confusion on his face

Studying the cigarette in my hand I don't reply, watching the ash fall off Coco pipes up "Angel's high school sweetheart and—" before he can finish his sentence Tranq whistles sharply from the porch of the clubhouse

"Templo now" he calls out

Flicking the butt off my cigarette and stomping it with my boot I start to head inside the guys following me, I can feel Ez watching me waiting for a reaction to the news I just shared but I won't give him the satisfaction.

Sitting down at the table the mood tense as Bishop calls for attention

"Want to tell me why you were in a holding cell last night?" Bishop asks looking directly at me his eyes narrowing

"I was a little wasted" I reply shrugging trying to remember how I ended up in the cell, Charlie was no help in piecing my memories together "got picked up by Frankie and was there to sober up"

"I hope that's all" Bishop replies before addressing the whole table "Frankie has a new deputy sheriff, she started this week and rumour has it she use to be FBI so we're not sure what sort of heat she's bringing"

Coco looks at me pointedly across the table clearing my throat I signal Bishop "her name is Hazel Cooper, she grew up here and Coco and I went to high school with her" I say

Bishop studies me closely for a minute before turning to Tranq "find out what you can, I'm guessing a lot has changed since she left town and I want to know why a promising FBI agent is now a small-town deputy sheriff"

The rest of the meeting passes in a blur, I can feel my hangover kicking in rubbing my temples all I can think about is a cold shower and sleeping for the next two days.

Bishop adjourns Templo and I stagger out to the clubhouse, nodding to Coco we head outside.

Climbing into the passenger side of his car "take me home" I say closing my eyes as Coco climbs in beside me.

We drive in silence, as we pull into my driveway Coco looks at me "You should have told Bishop who her father is, he's going to be pissed when he finds out" he says lighting a cigarette up and taking a drag

"Let the dead stay dead Coco, there's no point getting ghosts involved in this bullshit" I reply opening the car door

"Is she here to cause trouble?" Coco asks

"Fucked if I know" I say slamming the door shut "but I intend to find out"

**Chapter Four **

_Thirteen years earlier _

I'm suddenly jerked into a classroom on my right "ouch" I exclaim as I collide with a firm chest

"Sorry" Angel murmurs as he wraps his arms around me encasing me "I've missed you Coop"

Laughing I snuggle into his chest "I saw you this morning, remember you drove me to school?" I reply

"Yeah but that was so long ago" he replies his hand gently tugging my ponytail back so I'm looking at him, his lips gently brushing against mine

"How about we sneak out the back, blow the rest of the day off and eat our body weight in pancakes from Mays?" he asks twirling my blonde hair through his fingers

"I think you're forgetting the fact that you have a game tonight, so if you blow off classes you can't play" i reply playfully "I don't wear this ridiculous outfit for just anyone"

Stepping back and taking in my cheerleading outfit Angel bites his bottom lip "well if we leave now I'm sure I can help get you out of that ridiculous outfit"

Smacking his chest playfully "Angel Reyes, did you just proposition me on school grounds?" I ask smirking

"Can you blame me?" he says laughing

Rolling my eyes, I grab his hand "come on, we are going to be late to english and Miss Baker will write you up"

Sighing Angel wraps one arm around my shoulder as we walk out of the classroom and head down the hall to english.

_Later that night_

"Angel?" I whisper panicked into the warehouse shining my torch around looking for him "Angel" I call out a little louder as I start walking towards the exit

"Boo" he calls out as he grabs me from behind

Screaming I smack him with the torch "You're such a jerk Reyes" I reply angrily storming towards the exit Angel is on me in two steps wrapping his arms around me

"I'm sorry babe" he whispers into my ear

"No, you're not" I reply still annoyed trying to wiggle out of his arms

"I swear I am, come on let me show you your surprise" he says releasing me from his arms

Sighing I take his hand "Reyes if you scare me again, I will kill you and no one will find your body understood?" I tell him braver than what I feel in this dark warehouse

Laughing he squeezes my hand "I promise, I won't scare you anymore tonight"

Leading me to the back of the warehouse he pushes open a door and we head up the stairs where Angel pushes open another door leading us out onto the roof.

Looking around I take in all the fairy lights strung up all over the roof and my eyes land on a pile of cushions and blankets in the middle "You did all this?" I ask softly taking it all in

"Yeah, do you like it?" Angel asks nervously

Turning to face him smiling "I love it" I tell him leaning up and kissing his nose "good job Reyes"

Taking his hand, I lead him over to the cushions and blankets kicking my shoes off I collapse down pulling him with me.

Laughing Angel rearranges us so that he's laying flat and my head is on his chest, his fingers playing with my hair, we lay like this in silence for what seems like hours.

I feel my eyelids growing heavy, I snuggle closer into Angel's side closing my eyes

"Hey Hazel?" he whispers softly

"Mmmm" I groan "wait did you just call me Hazel?" I say pushing myself up looking at him

"Well it's your name, isn't it?" he retorts

"Yeah not one you've ever called me" I reply puzzled

"Well this is important" he says nervously

I sit up looking at him taking his hand "what is it?" I reply worried

"This isn't really going to plan" he says stumbling over his words "I just wanted to tell you something"

"What?" I ask my voice growing more panicked

"I love you Hazel Cooper" he says nervously rubbing my hand in his

"Jesus Angel you scared me half to death, I thought you were breaking up with me" I reply relieved, pushing him back down I rest my head on his chest again, my fingers entwined with his

I can feel his heart beating erratically through his shirt, looking up at him "Are you okay?" I ask

"Usually when someone says I love you, the other person says it back" he says his voice barely a whisper "but if you don't that's okay"

"Shit" I say sliding up his body, taking his face between my hands "Angel Reyes, I am so ridiculously in love with you and I thought that was obvious"

"Yeah?" a cocky smile forming on his face

"Yeah" I reply laughing leaning in and kissing him

**Chapter Five **

"Cooper, my office now" Frankie's voice booms across the station

Sighing I lock my computer and head over to Frankie's office closing the door behind me.

"Interesting thing happened today" Frankie says gesturing for me to take a seat, slumping in the chair across from him he continues "I ran into Wilson today and he told me how my lovely new deputy came by the other night and arrested a drunk Angel Reyes. Now imagine my surprise when I checked the logs and there is no record of Angel Reyes being arrested"

"That is an interesting story" I reply picking at a loose thread on the chair

"Dammit Charlie, I asked if your relationship with Reyes was going to impact your ability to do this job and you told me no" he replies rubbing his temples

"Look, I showed up at Wilson's, Angel was blackout drunk, he thought I was you if that gives you any indication of how drunk he was so I put him in the back of the cruiser and let him sleep it off in the cells, I think he's learnt his lesson" I reply taking a deep breath I continue "my past with Angel won't impact my ability to do this job, I assessed the situation and I made a judgement call"

Sighing Frankie looks at me "next time you make a judgement call when it comes to Reyes, run it by me first okay? Or else I will write you up"

"Sure, thing boss" I reply my tone slightly more sarcastic than I intended

"Wait, Reyes thought you were me?" He asks chuckling "does he know your back in town yet?"

"Yeah I may have broken him out of jail for breakfast" I reply smirking

Frankie glares at me

"What? It's not like I actually arrested him" I reply shrugging

Groaning Frankie replies "Get out of my office and don't make anymore judgement calls please"

Standing up and walking to the door I pause "Thanks Frankie, I really do appreciate it"

"Yeah, yeah don't make me regret it" he says waving me out.

Walking back out to my desk I'm surprised to see the younger Reyes brother leaning on it

"Ez" I say warmly embracing him "what a nice surprise"

Hugging me tightly "Charlie, it's good to see you" pulling apart I look Ez up and down taking in the changes since I last saw him

"Am I totally putting my foot in my mouth if I say prison did you some good?" I ask

Ez laughs "yes but it wouldn't be you if you didn't"

"Well you look Ez" I reply

"Are you free for lunch?" He asks me

"Only if your paying" I reply smiling

We head out of the station and I spy pops truck in front of Ralph's pizza, without talking we both cross the street and enter Ralphs.

Ordering a couple of slices each and sodas we thank Ralph and head out to the pickup, Ez flips the back down and we climb on.

"I'm surprised the truck is still running" I say smiling fondly at the memories

"Yeah well you know Pop" Ez replies "if it ain't broke don't fix it"

"How you are settling in?" Ez asks me taking a bite of his slice

"Good, it's like I never left" I reply

"Have you seen Em?" he asks avoiding my eyes

"Jesus Ez, is that why you asked me to lunch?" I ask him annoyed

"I'm just worried about her that's all" he says giving me puppy dog eyes

"Well stop worrying about her, she's fine, she's happy and she's moved on so maybe you should too" I tell him

"You're one to talk" he says taking a bite of his slice

"Apparently, prison made you sassy" I reply, "Angel and I are completely different than you and Emily and you know it"

We finish our pizza in silence

"You know she did exactly what you wanted her to do, she moved on and now that you're out, it doesn't change anything for her Ez and you need to accept that no matter how bad it hurts" I tell him wiping my hands on a napkin

"I know, it's just hard to see what could have been right in front of you, but you can't touch it" he says taking the rubbish out of my hands

"You're not wrong about that" I reply taking a deep breath "well that's enough serious shit for today" pushing myself off the tray I give Ez a one-sided hug "thanks for lunch"

"You're welcome, you should come for dinner on Sunday, Pops would love it" he tells me

"Yeah let me check my shifts" I say non-committal

"Family dinner won't kill you" he says smirking

"No, but I might kill your brother" I reply laughing

"See ya Charlie" he says as I walk back to the station

Waving goodbye I head back into my desk _'Chairlie what have you gotten yourself into?'_ I think to myself as I plop down at my desk


	2. Chapter 6 - 8

**Chapter Six**

_Twelve years earlier_

_Angels POV_

"Do you know what I love about you?" I murmur into Charlie's ear wrapping my arm around her and pulling her into my chest.

"Hmmm" she replies thinking "my stunning good looks, my witty personality and the fact that I put up with you?"

Chuckling I spin her around "nah, it's your modesty" I reply sarcastically

Laughing she wraps her arms around my neck "Well someone has to compete with your ego"

"You two are disgusting" Johnny mutters

Charlie unwraps her arms from my neck and wraps them around Johnny's kissing him on the cheek "I'm sorry Johnny"

Wiggling out of Charlie's grip he playfully swats her arms away "give it up Charlie" he says laughing

"I will make you love me Johnny" she says chasing him trying to hug him again

"Alright you two" I call out laughing "I'm starving let's go get food"

All three of us pile into Coco's car, and head to Mays. Pulling into the parking lot I see Emily's car groaning I look at Charlie "any chance you don't want pancakes and we can go somewhere else?" I ask pleading

"Nope, plus you can't avoid your brother forever" she says climbing out of Coco's car

Catching Coco's eye he just shrugs lighting up a cigarette

"Don't even think about it Reyes" Charlie calls over her shoulder as she walks into Mays.

"So what happened this time with boy wonder?" Coco asks leaning against the hood taking a drag on his cigarette

"Same old shit" I reply leaning next to him "why can't you be more like Ezekiel?" I mimic my pops voice

"I'm sorry man" Coco says stubbing his cigarette out under his foot "we should probably head in before Charlie comes out and drags us in" he says offering me a small smile

Heading inside I see Charlie in our usual booth alone, scanning Mays I spot my brother and Emily at the opposite end of the diner, sliding into the booth next to Charlie I wrap my arm around her kissing her on the temple "thanks" I whisper in her ear, she doesn't reply she just rests her head on my shoulder.

"Does anyone else find it weird that May doesn't have menus?" Coco asks "Like she never actually asks you want she wants"

"Magic" Charlie says smiling

"Well you only ever want pancakes so your easy" I tell her

And just like magic May appears at our booth "hello my babies" she says warmly

"Hey May" all three of us reply

Sliding a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes down to Charlie, she places a plate of chocolate waffles drowned in chocolate sauce in front of me and in front of Coco a giant bowl of chicken noodle soup with grilled cheese "For that cold you're fighting" she says rubbing his back

"You have a cold?" I ask Coco surprised

"Apparently" he replies tucking into his soup

We eat in silence, every now and then I glance down towards Ez and Emily, getting more annoyed by the minute.

Groaning Charlie pushes her plate to the middle of the table "I'm so full, please finish them" she says

"Nah I'm good" I reply stabbing my waffles

Johnny grabs the plate sliding it towards him "your loss" he mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes

"You know you could just go talk to him" Charlie tells me rubbing my shoulder

Grunting I shove a mouthful of waffles in my mouth ignoring her

Sighing Charlie rests her arms and her head on the table "wake me when you're done moping" she mutters

"I'm going to pay May" I mutter getting up and heading to the counter

Seeing me approach May heads out to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with two bags full of takeaway containers

"May, you know I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me right?" I tell her jokingly

"Oh hush my sweet child, now make sure you share with Johnny and Charlie and say hello to your pops for me" she tells me handing me the bags

"I will, how much do I owe you?" I tell her reaching for my wallet

'Your money is no good to me sweetheart, just make sure you take care of those two" she says nodding to Charlie and Johnny

Snorting I just look at her "I'll try my best"

Johnny and Charlie struggle out of the booth heading towards me whispering

"What are you two whispering about?" I ask as they approach

Charlie walks around the counter hugging May "Thank you" she says holding the old lady close

"You're welcome my sweet child" May tells her letting her go

Charlie waves to Emily and Ez as we head out of the dinner climbing into Johnny's car

I feel Charlie wrap something around my eyes "Hey what are you doing?" I ask trying to pull it off

"Leave it Reyes, it's a surprise" she tells me slapping my hand

Sighing I know better than to argue with her and I settle in to the seat waiting for Johnny to stop driving.

The car comes to a stop and I hear Johnny climb out of the driver's seat and Charlie climb out they pop the trunk

"Thanks, I owe you" Charlie says to Johnny and then my door is opened

"Come on" Charlie says unbuckling my seatbelt and taking my hand

Climbing out of the car I let her guide me, where ever we are its cold and I'm wishing I had a jacket

"Okay, we're about to walk up some stairs" she tells me her voice slightly strained

"Are you about to kill me?" I ask half jokingly

"Reyes if I wanted you dead you wouldn't even see it coming" she tells me guiding me up the stairs, we come to a stop as she opens a door

"Here we are" she says pulling off my blindfold

It takes a second for my eyes to adjust and realise we're on the roof of the warehouse, this spot had become our hangout since last year.

"What are we doing here Cooper?" I ask her

"I figured you didn't really want to go home" she replies holding up sleeping bags "So sleepover?"

Laughing I take the sleeping bags out of her hands kissing her forehead "You know me so well" I tell her "What about your mom? She'll kill me if I don't get you home before curfew"

"My mom is in Oakland visiting my uncle" she tells me

"Well then I guess a sleepover is in order" I reply

Beaming she heads over to the storage box where we've been storing all the cushions and blankets we use on the roof, pulling everything out she arranges them so we can snuggle up under the stars.

Unzipping her backpack she pulls out a hoodie and sweats and throws them at me, pulling off her jeans she quickly wiggles into an old pair of my plaid pyjama pants and a hoodie.

Climbing under the sleeping bags she snuggles into my chest, my fingers tracing patterns on her back

"I told my pops I wasn't going to college today" I tell her

"I take it he didn't take it very well" she says

"I don't even know why I'm mad at Ez, it's not his fault, I'm just sick of being compared to him, my pops doesn't get it though" I reply

Pushing herself up Charlie takes my hands "He just wants what he think is best for you, you can't fault him for that" she says softly

Pulling her hands up to my mouth I kiss her knuckles "we'll get through this" I tell her confidently

Laying back down she rests her head back on my chest "What if we don't Angel? We don't know what the future holds" she whispers

"I know you're my future, and that's all that matters" I tell her kissing her on the head

**Chapter Seven**

_Angels POV_

Pulling into Charlie's street I see her jeep parked in the driveway and her lights on, parking my bike behind her car I climb off grabbing the Tupperware container of leftovers Pops made for her out of my saddle bag.

Walking up her porch steps I knock on the door, a moment later there she is looking a little sheepishly at me

"I thought you were working tonight?" I ask

Stepping back from the door she motions for me to come in, I walk inside kicking my boots off, she heads off to the kitchen not answering me.

Following her I roll my eyes "Charlie, seriously am I that horrible to be around?" I ask her half joking

"Being in your house is hard without your mom" she says softly pulling two beers out of the fridge handing me one

I put the container down on the bench "You're telling me" I reply popping the top off the beer

She nods to the backdoor and I follow her outside, my eyes grow wide at her back deck, it's inclosed and there's a giant couch and lights everywhere. She flops down on the couch and I sit next to her.

"Why are you here Charlie?" I ask her avoiding her eyes

"I told you, I wasn't cut out for big city life" she replies taking a swing of her beer

"The club want to know more about you" I tell her

"Figured, what did you tell them?" she asks putting her beer on the table

"Your name and that you went to high school with Coco and I" I reply shrugging

"Is that it?" she asks softly

I just nod, finishing my beer and placing it down next to hers

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, or investigate the club" she says looking at her I realise she's rubbing her shoulder again "You of all people should know that"

"Should I? I haven't seen you in eight years, not one word Charlie" I say bitterly

"Whose fault is that Angel? Huh? You're the one who told me to leave" she replies her voice raised

"I didn't mean it" I tell her my voice cracking

"Yeah? Well it sure as hell felt like you did" she says leaning back in the couch her hand rubbing her shoulder harder now, a distant memory popping into my head.

**Thirteen years ago**

"Why do you rub your wrist like that?" Emily asks Charlie

"Huh?" Charlie replies looking up from the textbook open in front of her

Emily points to her wrist, Ez, Johnny and I watching the girls

"Oh" Charlie replies shrugging "soothes my anxiety, I have a scar there no big deal"

"What sort of scar?" Emily asks softly

Pulling her sleeve up Charlie shows Emily her wrist "I don't know, I got it as a baby I don't remember"

"What a weird scar" Emily comments examining Charlies wrist

**Present Day**

"What happened to your shoulder?" I ask her

"Don't change the subject Reyes" she says sighing dropping her hand

"That's the second time you've been stressed and rubbing your shoulder, don't think I don't know you" I tell her

"I got injured" she tells me, her hand rubbing her wrist "It's no big deal"

"I'm sorry" I tell her meaning it, after all this time I still hate seeing her in pain

We sit in a comfortable silence, I have no idea how long we've been sitting there, then I hear a soft snore out of Charlie, looking over at her I realise she's fallen asleep.

Smiling I grab the empty beer bottles off the table, taking them inside. Heading back out I pick her up, she snuggles into me a soft smile on her face.

Heading back inside I look around her small place, realising the bedroom is at the end of the hall I carry her down there, placing her gently on the bed and pulling the covers back, rolling her gently into them.

Leaning down I push the hair out of her face, kissing her softly on the forehead "sweet dreams Charlie" I whisper

I watch her snuggle into the covers and I head back down the hall, making sure I put pops leftovers in the fridge and turning all the lights off. Slipping my boots on I lock the front door behind me.

Straddling my bike I pull my phone out dialling Coco "Where are you?" I ask

"Vickie's" he replies slurring his words

"I'll be there soon" I reply hanging up, pulling my helmet on I take one last look at Charlie's place and turn my bike on, riding off to Vickie's.

**Chapter Eight**

A whole week had passed since Angel showed up on my doorstep, and I hadn't heard a peep from him, having a rare Saturday night off I ordered Chinese food and grabbed a bottle of my favourite wine, preparing to spend the night on my couch binge watching trashy reality tv, however, my phone hasn't stopped vibrating next to me for the last forty minutes while Emily interrogates me.

Em: _'So he just carried you to bed and left?'_

Me:_ 'Yep'_

Em:_ 'That's so unlike him, I'm surprised he didn't climb in next to you'_

Me: _'It's not like that Em'_

Em:_ 'Liar'_

Me:_ 'It's been a long time and I'm sure he has a new girlfriend by now'_

Em:_ 'No one since you left, like he sleeps around but they aren't you'_

Me: _'the fact that you know so much about my ex's sex life is concerning, and also shut up'_

Throwing my phone on the coffee table I sigh, grabbing my wine glass I gulp down the last two mouthfuls and fill it back up.

Laying down on my couch I start to channel surf, trying to find something worth watching a knock at my door catches my attention, I didn't hear a car pull up.

Reaching under my coffee table I pull out my .38 that is concealed under there, tiptoeing to the door I look outside the peephole

I see Johnny holding Angel up, he's bleeding and his face is messed up "Shit" I mutter.

Shoving my gun in the back of pyjamas pants I open the door "Hospitals 20 miles that way" I point down the street

"Come on Charlie" Johnny says softly

Sighing I step back letting them in, a large guy follows behind "Bathrooms down the hall" I say pointing in the direction as I shut the door behind them locking it.

I head into my kitchen pulling a bottle of whisky off the fridge and head down to the bathroom.

Walking in I find Angel slumped on my toilet seat with Johnny sitting on the bathtub and the big guy standing between them holding Angel up.

"Gilly, Charlie, Charlie, Gilly" Johnny says pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his Kutte

"I know you aren't planning on lighting up in my bathroom Johnny" I say as I bend down pulling out my first aid kit.

"Expecting trouble?" Gilly asks me

Pulling my .38 out and placing it on the sink "in this town you never know who is going to be knocking on your door" I tell him

Standing up I grab a face towel, soaking it in water and wringing it out, I start to clean up Angel's face.

"So what happened?" I ask holding a barely conscious Angel between my fingers

"Club shit" Johnny says from the bath fiddling with his lighter

"What happened to not bringing club shit to my door?" I say looking at him, Gilly watching us closely

"Yeah well" Johnny replies trailing off "Shit happens"

"Hold him" I tell Gilly as I open the bottle of whisky, Gilly grips Angel tightly as I pour a decent amount over Angel's face

Angel winces and lets out a pained moan "Good, I hope it fucking hurts asshole" I tell him

Reaching for the first aid kit I grab out the needle and thread turning to Johnny "full warning I've had almost a whole bottle of wine so this might be sloppy" I tell him

"You can't make his ugly mug any worse" Johnny says smirking

Pulling the thread through Angel's eyebrow, I apply four stitches and apply tape to make sure they stay in.

Gently touching his nose I feel the break "his nose is broken, can you hold him again?" I ask Gilly

"Sorry asshole" I say as a manoeuvre it back into place

"Fuck" Angel exclaims as his nose starts pissing blood

"You alright?" I ask pushing the face towel to his nose mopping up the blood

"I am now" he says smiling up at me slurring his words

Rolling my eyes I continue to clean up his face, Angel slumps his head back passing back out

Cleaning up the sink, I put the first aid kit back where it goes "Alright, can you put him in the bedroom?" I ask Gilly and Johnny

They nod lifting Angel up and carrying him to the bedroom I head back to the lounge room, putting my gun back under the table, Johnny and Gilly head into the lounge room. I walk into the kitchen grabbing two beers out of the fridge and hand them to them.

Grabbing my wine off the table, I finish it in a single gulp "Want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I ask the two of them

Johnny sits down on the couch opening his beer "Shit went sideways with the rebels and Angel got into a fight with one of them" he mutters

"She knows?" Gilly asks Johnny

"Yeah, I told her and Angel doesn't know, so keep your mouth shut" He replies

Rubbing my temples I look at Johnny "How bad did things go?" I ask

"Nothing that can't be fixed" he says taking a swing from his beer

Looking at Gilly I can't get a read on him, he stands completely still his face expressionless

"Well you can leave him here and I'll take him home in the morning" I say

"Thanks Charlie" Johnny says "it's good to have you home"

Snorting I get up taking my wine glass to the kitchen, Johnny follows me

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to take him" he says softly

"It's fine" I reply wrapping my arms around him "You're a good friend"

"I'm a terrible friend for dragging you into this" he replies

"You're call came at the right time, I needed an excuse to leave" I say resting my head on his shoulder

Breaking our hug, Johnny looks at me "You ever going to tell me about that?" he asks

"Nope" I reply heading back into the lounge room, opening the front door "Goodnight gentleman, please let's not make this a habit"

Both Gilly and Johnny mutter their goodnights heading outside "If he gets worse let me know" Johnny says

Nodding I close the door locking it behind me, sighing I look down the corridor, heading into my bedroom I grab my pillow and a throw blanket.

"Charlie?" Angel mutters from the bed

"Yeah" I whisper looking at him, realising he's asleep

"Hazel please" he mutters under his breath, pain on his face

Tears spring to my eyes, taking a deep breathe I head out of the bedroom, quickly getting changed I turn my tv off and curl up on my couch, only once I'm engulfed in darkness do I let the tears silently fall.


End file.
